Experiences
Since very little is known about these, we hope that everyone tries to share any information they might have. We also have put a quote from the IndieGameMag interview with Jorb and Loftar about Experiences here. Known Experiences NOTE: All Experiences are subject to additional unknown factors (i.e. lifting something isn't guaranteed to trigger the experience) Spawning into the world by right clicking the fire place in the spawning grounds - 1000 Exp Weeping Willows - 500 Exp - Obtained by standing underneath a Willow tree for an unknown period of time ~insert flavor text~ out the Darkness - 300 Exp - "The light rushes out into every nook and cranny around you, driving off shadows and darkness further into hidden recesses, and revealing ever new possibilities everywhere around you." Lit a fireplace. Face - 200 Exp - "Far, deep down in the blue fathoms, you notice a familiar face looking back a you. A soft smile spreads out across the face of the stranger recognized, and there is calm. You hear sounds of water." Walked in water. Free - 200 Exp - "Time Pauses and leaves you suspended mid-air, a fly trapped in the amber of time, and for a lifetime passed in the wink of an eye, you hang there from nothing, in defiant conquest of time and space. The thunder of the world surging back into motion is deafening." Timber! - 175 Exp - "With your final whack if the hatchet, the tree comes crashing down in a flurrious cascade of twig and branch. Your sense of satisfaction is complete." Cut down a tree. In - 130 Exp - Obtained from walking into a cave ~ insert flavor text ~ Grass - 100 Exp - "A patch of grass brushes against your feet, touching them with dew and damp. It tickles, reminding you of childhood joys, as a smile radiates out across your lips, and further on and away toward a universe which you in this moment know could not know evil." Walked on grass biome. Breaking - 80 Exp - "They say that the night is always at its darkest just before dawn, and never was this more true than this morning, as the sun rises in unusual splendor over the horizons, burning away any lingering shadows of the night. This fast breaking dawn is truly spectacular." Exited a cave while it was dawn. Tables have Turned - 75 Exp - "You set the table down with a thud, sending a cascade of long undisturbed dust and cobwebs in a spray through the air, as vain hope suddenly turns established fact: The tables have turned." Carried and then placed down a table. Heave-ho! - 75 Exp - "Boom! You ripped that thing right off the ground! It never stood a chance!" Picked something up. Quote IGM: On the forums you wrote: “We wish to decrease the at times mechanistic feel of character development and progression, and attempt to introduce more meaningful differentiation along qualitative rather than quantitative lines.” What does this mean and how do you plan on putting something like that in action? Björn: The way we’re approaching it, the players will need to – through the event and narration system that I was talking about earlier – players will need to get experiences and trigger them in order to advance in terms of learning. How they trigger experiences is far from obvious. It is not simply that you can develop a mechanistic formula for how to trigger experiences because we have hidden a lot of the information on how the experiences are actually triggered. Which will, from the perspective of the player, hopefully, appear as a mysterious thing that simply happened. And people have some idea as to why it happened, because the experience will be related to something that you did in the game. Like, you can get an experience for chopping down a tree, for example. But you won’t get it every time you chop down a tree, and hopefully, our idea is to allow players to get experiences but it will not allow them to seek experiences in a particularly theological fashion. Which, hopefully, will make the players approach the game in a less mechanistic way because the entire blackbox of how experiences are triggered, is, again, a blackbox. They don’t know how they’re triggered. We hope this engenders a more casual playstyle or approach to the game. Fredrik: One point I might add perhaps is that, the idea is since not all the characters will have all the experiences, different characters will be meaningfully different. Björn: Yeah, a lot of the experiences will be extremely hard to trigger and obscure in terms of conditions.